


already halfway out the door

by ohworm (owolivia)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hybrid Niki | Nihachu, Hybrid SMP, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Hybrids, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Powers SMP - Freeform, keep in mind this is about the Characters not the Real people, the rest of the hybrid smp ppl are mentioned only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owolivia/pseuds/ohworm
Summary: He takes a deep breath, watches the wind blow through the trees, his lungs heavy.Too low,his mind says,go higher,but he sits under the tree, watches the sun glow through the leaves of the tree he has laid under, looking over at Wilbur.His hair is still, the tiny, burnt and broken phantom wings on his back almost invisible. His eyes are closed and his mouth pulls into a soft smile as he enjoys the breeze. Only under the tree, just out of touch of the warm sun.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 50





	already halfway out the door

**Author's Note:**

> title from sweet hibiscus tea by penelope scott!  
> ive been watching the hybrid smp for a lil nd got the urge to write smth for it!!  
> wilbur has phantom wings! tommy can climb faster and has better grip!

They’ve been gone for some time now.

Philza and his need for proper survival, launching himself into the skies. Followed by Ranboo who throws pearl after pearl to catch up, chased by a running Jack, desperate to keep up with their pace. Tubbo’s excited grin as he rests his hands on Tommy’s shoulders, bouncing in excitement. “We’re going to try and find a lava lake! Imagine if we can build a portal so early!”

He takes a deep breath, watches the wind blow through the trees, his lungs heavy. _Too low,_ his mind says, _go higher,_ but he sits under the tree, watches the sun glow through the leaves of the tree he has laid under, looking over at Wilbur.

His hair is still, the tiny, burnt and broken phantom wings on his back almost invisible. His eyes are closed and his mouth pulls into a soft smile as he enjoys the breeze. Only under the tree, just out of touch of the warm sun. 

Tommy looks away, decides to tilt his head against the green grass and watch the lake, watch as Niki swims here and there around her base, coming to shore occasionally to wave to the two, tail splashing water everywhere. He tries to relax, tries closing his eyes and letting the grass tickle his face as he listens to the shaking of the leafy oak each time the wind picks up, longing to join it and fly as high as possible with the cold breeze flowing through his little feathers. 

There’s a faint ringing in his ears that won’t leave. 

Perhaps it was the lack of his companions. It was a sunny day, which was a great opportunity for them all to be together. Hanging around Niki’s shore, munching on apples and the sweet sugary treats Ranboo cooked up over the day. 

But they were gone.

“They’ll be back soon,” Tommy declares, more to himself than Wilbur, standing up. His breaths get shorter and quicker and he digs his feet in the ground before he jumps, grabbing tree branch after tree branch, climbing to the top of the tree.

It’s barely any relief, but his eyes water and he feels more at ease. “They’ll be back before we know it. They just need some time.”

There’s a beat of silence before the branches shake lightly, Wilbur’s voice echoing through the crown, even if he was nowhere to be seen. Tommy looks to where he assumes his head is - poking through the top of the leaves. “You need to trust them more, Tommy. They’ve been gone for a few hours most.”

“I know,” he defends himself with a worried tone, “I know! I do trust them. I’m just- worried.”

Tommy feels a hand on his shoulder and he closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. “They’ll be fine. I know.”

He should’ve gone with them. He wanted to go with them, he had every right to, as he could move swiftly and avoid falling, tripping over his own feet. But they called his bluff, said, “We don’t have enough food. You can come when our farms are stable. It’s too dangerous.”

And Wilbur stood with him as they watched the group depart, pensive looks on their faces. “They told me the same thing.”

At least Niki took it in stride, continuing to work on her home without a hitch.

He was jealous of her sometimes.

He sighs, steps off the top branch and waits patiently until his feet are placed on the grass, and he decides he’ll help Niki gather some more wood from the area.

It’s the least he can do.


End file.
